The Twilight of a DragonThe Prophecy
by Jewel-VAMPFAN
Summary: How Max and Bonnie fell in love
1. 1 Showing Out

Chapter 1

Showing Out

Bonnie's family would turn themselves in this exact day. Well, that's what they thought at least. Let's start from the exact beginning. It was the first day of tenth grade in Winderville High. The story begins and ends in a small town called Winderville which is located at the dead center of Missouri. Our character: Bonnie and her family. Another character in the story is: Max. Anyway, this town was small, and it's a city where practically nothing happens. Someone's birthday-well, it's like a huge parade. The town is only one main street and about forty five small streets intersecting each other. The town has a small shopping mall, a grocery store, a liquor store, some pubs and restaurants, two schools and a small library.

Bonnie is a girl of a certain age that we won't go into now. She looks like she's fifteen just like all the other tenth graders. Bonnie's skin is a pale white color. She has black and brown highlights. Most students that go to Winderville High don't pay attention to her except her siblings, as if they were going about their business. You see, Bonnie Cumberfield and her eight other siblings are all on their own, separate from the others. We will learn why later on through the story. Nobody notices her and she doesn't care. Anyway, she doesn't mind school, as long as it keeps her busy. She been to school hundreds of times, and it still keeps her busy.

The Cumberfield family consists of nine adopted kids, all through the age of thirteen to twenty. Well, that's what they pretend. The reader will understand why later, throughout the story. The mother and father are of a young-looking age, but the real ages are only known by the children of the family. We shall keep it secret for now. They live in a big pale lavender house called: "The Cumberfield House." This house is three or flours high-we don't know how many floors because nobody really talks about the huge looking house, with about ten to eleven bedrooms, a big kitchen, a dining room and a play room on each floor. It was built by the family with the help of some professional builders.

Anyway, it was the first day of tenth grade for Bonnie. Everybody now with backpacks, stepping out of cars to the school campus. Heading toward the theater for the freshman introduction, she saw a new boy the same age. He probably was the same height as her. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and looked kind of handsome.

"Stop it, Bonnie." She said to herself. "It's not the time." She continued.

She entered the school and went toward the theater. The halls were practically bare. It would be soon full of students opening and slamming lockers. She saw her brother, sister, brother, and sister as she was passing by. She entered the theater which was full by now. The principal of the school, Mr. Sockalini was talking about the rules about high school and the student life. She noticed that her part would be next.


	2. 2 Max's Really First Day

Chapter 2

Max's Really First Day

Max was a tall boy at the age of fifteen he never really had many friends because of his moving a lot. But he always wished he'd have at least one friend. He didn't even care if he or she was crazy, or had a problem, or even if it was a nerd-at least some sort of friend.

Max loved trees. That was his secret. Which we will also keep secret. He never tells it to anyone, even his closest relatives. He also liked animals, but not as much as trees.

Since the day his parents had told him he was moving, he wouldn't talk to them. He remembered the day clearly. It only happened two months ago. It was a hot July Thursday when his parents called him and his ten year old sister, Alice for a small meeting. They announced two pieces of good news. Well, that's what the parents thought. The first one was that his mother was pregnant with fraternal twins-a boy and a girl. The second, that they were moving. Max didn't mind having babies in the house, in fact, he loved it, but _moving_? That was his seventh time in seven years. The reason for moving was because one-his dad got a new job as a teacher in high school. He had been wanting that job for nearly two years. Two, there was more space at this house than the other house he lived in. Lastly, living in a small town was less expensive than the city.

Even though he has been through this thousands of times, it still annoyed Max. It was already eight fifteen when he found his homeroom. There, he got his schedule. He looked at it. His first class would be chemistry for the day. It was room thirty three A. then, a school staff woman came in. She had brown hair, green eyes. She raised her hand. Everybody settled down.

"Miss. Langley, are you done with the attendance?" The woman asked looking at her. Miss. Langley nodded.

"Okay, I know it's kind of exciting to meet new friends and reunite with others, but now you've go to go to class." She said. "And hurry up, you're going to be late. Oh and make sure you find out about your lockers today or tomorrow. Most of you will have the same lockers as last year, but some will change," she continued.

Based on the announcement, Max got his stuff and headed toward the door. But the woman stopped him.

"And you must be Maximilian Justin Rodgers, am I correct?" she asked me confidently.

Max nodded._ What does she want from me?_ Max wondered.

"I'm the guidance counselor of part of this grade. The other guidance counselor is Mr. Bixbor. You could call me Mrs. Chestor. Do you have any problems with your schedule?" she asked Max.

"Uh...no thanks. I better got to class or I'll be late," Max said to her.

"You won't. I would like to give you a small tour of the school so that you are familiar with this high school. It's huge-it has five huge buildings. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Actually, that sounds fun. And great, now that I think of it. Any place I can drop off my stuff somewhere before though?" Max asked.

"Let me show you your locker." Mrs. Chestor said.

Mrs. Chestor lead Max toward his locker. Then, they headed off for a small tour of the huge school.


	3. 3 Meeting The Exact Boy

Chapter 3

Meeting the Exact Boy

After the introduction to the freshman students, Bonnie got her schedule and found out she had History. Bonnie didn't particularly like History. She thought that it was boring. Then, she had her elective-baking, her foreign language-Spanish, and finally, before lunch, English. She headed toward the History classroom that was written on the schedule. There, she saw a boy with the guidance counselor.

"Excuse me," she said to the boy and Mrs. Chestor.

"Oh, sorry Bonnie," Mrs. Chestor apologized.

"Hi," the boy waved. He smiled at Bonnie.

"Hi, well it's class time," she told him.

Bonnie headed toward the door. Finally, she had talked to the boy. That's progress, at least! When she opened the door, she saw a teacher getting ready for class. Bonnie found a desk for two people at the back corner. She claimed it, and put her backpack full of new school supplies on the chair next to it. In fact, the backpack was really heavy! The whole class came in. She still could see the boy outside of the door, still talking to the guidance counselor. Then, he came in to class. The teacher met him, and made the class settle down before he did anything.

When the teacher settled down the class, he introduced the new boy. The boy's name was Max. The teacher let Max introduce himself before choosing him a seat. And that seat was next to Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't know any boys she really like previously. She dated some guys when s young, but they weren't boys she really liked. But this time, when she looked at this boy, it was like they were the only people on Earth. She had never experienced this, but thought that she would ask her older sibling, Johny what it was later.

When Bonnie found out that Max would sit next to her, she got all fidgety and excited, yet nervous. Nobody really had sat next to her confidently in class before. Some girls of her age giggled, while others smiled. She smiled back when the boy sat next to her; it was like a whole new world. Well, at least it felt like it. She really wanted to start a new conversation, but how? She didn't know what Max was like and what he liked. Now that class had started, she could only but smile, but she wanted to talk to him, but when? About what?

**

Fifty minutes had passed since the start of class. It was the end of class and everybody packed up their notebooks they had gotten for this particular class.

"See you later, at lunch?" Max asked, looking at her with his perfect blue eyes.

"Yeah, later. Lunch," she answered in three words. "Oh, and my name is Bonnie," she said in introduction.

"That's nice," he said, heading toward the door with her. "Do you have a full name?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Bonnillila Rose Cumberfield. But I like to be called Bonnie," she answered. "Yours?"

"Maxmillian Justing Rodgers. I love your name. Do you have siblings?" he asked.

"Eight other. But we're all adopted," she said. "And you?"

"Yeah, one. But mom is pregnant with fraternal twins though," he said to Bonnie, already outside of the door.

"Well, better get to class. Do you need help with anything?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh, no. Mrs. Chestor gave me a tour of the place before history," he answered.

"Okay, till lunch," Bonnie called back.

**YES!** She thought to herself.

Everything was perfect for Bonnie. Then, suddenly something ran away from her. And Bonnie knew what it was. She followed it. With running speed.


	4. 4 Lunch

Chapter 4

Lunch

Max couldn't wait till lunch. He had finally found himself a decent looking friend. But he still had to survive till that time. His class before lunch was a bore. In the class, he had to listen to rules of the classroom, and all that. The teacher was a man named Mr. Gandell, who was middle aged and middle height. We will probably see him later in the story, but we won't get into him now. Max was looking at the clock, which was on top of the black blackboard. He was counting down the minutes till lunch when the bell would ring for the first group lunch. When it was only five seconds till lunch, Mr. Gandell came to him and stopped.

"It's lunch time," he said. Then the bell rang. The man made a mad face but soon gave up. Max ran down to the cafeteria after putting down his stuff near his locker. He looked at the menu. It was chicken and fries,. He bought a lunch and looked for Bonnie. She wasn't there.

"Come on Bonnie, where are you? Forget it, she isn't worth it."

Max found an empty table to sit in. He slowly and in a very picky manner started eating his food. He thought how much this lunch meant to him, how he looked forward to it and counted down till this exact minute and how he got into trouble with Mr. Gandell. He looked around the cafeteria again in case he missed a spot. There he saw a rich girl eating a lunch she probably brought from home. It looked delicious. It was that type of food that made you really want it when you saw it, and hypnotized you to come and steal it.

"Oh, you are looking at Miranda's food," somebody that he remembered said. He didn't answer. He was already hypnotized by the food.

"Max. Max. Stop it. Knock it off," Bonnie said to him.

"Oh, what? Where? When? Oh, it's you. Sorry," he suddenly "woke" up. "Who is that?" he asked.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "Oh, that's Miranda. She's the brattiest, snobbiest, girl in this school. She gets whatever she wants, whenever she wants. If you stand in her way, she gets you in _loads_ of trouble." Bonnie introduce her quite a bit.

"Sounds like a snobby brat. Also, looks like it too," he said. Miranda suddenly waved at him. "Uh, she just waved to me."

"Some people say that she does that if she likes you. You better watch out," Bonnie warned.

"Okay. So, why are you late?" he asked.

"Had to talk to a teacher," she said biting her lip and looking at his lunch. "How was your day?"

"Long, and boring," he answered. "And yours?"

"Same. It was a long long day," she told him truthfully.

"So, why don't you have food?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm....I'm not hungry when I'm at school," she answered and nodded to herself. "But that does look good, but unhealthy. I'm also vegetarian, I don't like killing animals," she explained to him.

"Is this the food this school gets or it's different every day?" he asked.

"I think it's different every day, but, honestly, I don't know," she answered.

"Oh, because at my other school I went to, it had the same exact lunches each day. It good really annoying," he told her.

"That _must_ be annoying. And the food must be disgusting there," she answered as he nodded. "Tell me where you're from and where you were before. I'm interested," she told him.

He nodded and started to tell about his adventure in Oklahoma.


	5. 5 Trip Home

Chapter 5

The Trip Home

It would be four when her parents would pick Bonnie up. Well, unless one of her older siblings picked her up. But that was a small chance. Everyone in the family usually forgot her at school because she was one of the quietest ones in the family. She practically never spoke and only did if it was important, but only in her family. Her parents though, were usually ready to go pick her up if her siblings **did** forget. They loved her so much, and were sad about the way she was. So, Bonnie found her meeting place that she had discovered with her parents last year and opened up her blue backpack. She got out her new assignment notebook she bought after lunch and saw that she had English and math homework. She found her English binder to do the worksheet that she was supposed to be done by tomorrow. It was about the summer reading book, The Lord of the Flies. She didn't particularly like the book, but she thought that she would have liked it when she was twelve or thirteen years old.

"Why was this book assigned this year? Why when we were fourteen and fifteen years old?" Bonnie thought to herself.

As the hour passed by, Bonnie finished the worksheet **and** her math homework. Her math homework was to write a letter to the teacher, telling everything about herself, what she knew, and what she looked forward to this year. Her parents still hadn't arrived when her watched beeped four. She sat and looked around for a sign of her car, but she didn't see it. She waited for another half hour, but they still didn't come.

"Where are they? They're usually never late. Well, unless there's an emergency. And still, someone would call," Bonnie said to herself. Another fifteen minutes had passed. "Guess I'm walking," she finally said with a tired voice. Then she sighed.

As she crossed the road, she asked many different questions. "Why didn't somebody pick her up? Why didn't somebody warn her if they couldn't pick her up? Or, call if there was an emergency?"

It would take half an hour to get home. This was because she lived a little bit outside of Winderville. Then her cell phone rang. It was her dad.

"Hello, honey? Are you there?" her dad asked.

"Yeah, dad. Where are you? Why haven't you picked me up yet? It's almost five."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm heading home. You don't have to pick me up. I'm walking home already."

"No, stop right there. I'm driving already. I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am," he said. "Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm on the intersection of Almand Rode and Dalmor Street," Bonnie answered.

"Oh, I'm practically there, I think I see you. Stay right there."

In five minutes, her dad picked her up, and Bonnie wasn't so happy because of him being late. Their drive home was quiet except for the apologies from Bonnie's dad.


	6. 6 The Breaking of a Promise

Chapter 6

The Breaking of a Promise

As Max came home, he slammed the kitchen door shut. He heard the bangs that the renovators were making. His mom and dad talking, and his sister, Alicia playing her toy guitar. Overall, the noises weren't fun to hear. It was like a crazy zoo. The noise was louder than his homeroom classroom! When he took off his shoes and sat down for a drink of juice in the dining room, his mom came in through the living room door.

"How was your first day at Winderville High?" she asked.

"Great. I made a nice looking friend today. But I have homework on every subject except history. But that's okay," he told her. "How are you?"

"Well, the babies kicked a lot today. I'm not complaining though, they should at five months. At least, you did. I'm thinking of naming the girl Camilla. And the boy, hmm, Yonathan. Do you like it?" I'm glad you found a friend. What's her name?"

"Oh, her name is Bonnie. Her full name is Bonillila Rose Cumberfield. She's in my history class. Listen, I'm going to the mall to buy school supplies; do you need anything?" Max asked.

"Go ahead. Would you mind buying Alicia's school supplies?" she asked.

"Okay. Do you have a school supply list?" Max asked her.

"Yeah, here," Max's mom, Mary gave him the list.

"Okay, I'll go change," he told her.

"Oh, and Max. Also find yourself a nice looking desk. I found you a good office to work in," Mary told him.

"I already have a desk," Max said, confused.

"Yeah, but you're having an office since your room is small to do homework," his dad said once he came in. "And that one's old," he continued.

"Okay. Cool, thanks, Dad. Will you be able to pick me up after I'm done?"

"Yeah, do you know where to go? Well, first let me show you the office. You'll design it yourself," his dad, Richard said.

"That'll be great," he said as his dad showed him the way.

"Wow, that's a good size. And yeah, I know the way," Max commented.

"Okay, here's my credit card. You should also buy a bookshelf so that we could buy books for you. And some other shelf to put your school supplies in," Richard said while giving him his blue and red credit card.

As Max changed into different clothes, Mary and Richard were talking about when they would finish renovating the house. Max could hear them saying that it cost too much. That it was too much noise in the house, and that Mary couldn't stand it any longer. She would rather move then hear the noises. At the moment, Max got scare. His mom and dad promised not to move anymore for at least three years!

"Really? We're going to move if the noise doesn't stop?" he asked.

"No. No, no honey. Only if that's the best decision for you and the babies," Mary said with a scared face.

"But...but you promised!" Max said and ran toward the front door, Mary tried to catch him by his arm, but she missed and by the time she was tired, he was out the door. And that was that.


	7. 7 Miranda's Best First Day

Chapter 7

Miranda's Best First Day

The fact that Miranda had a best first day of school was such an amazement for her rich family. She'd never liked school, even her two year old sister knew that. Her older brother, poor Simon, had to carry all her three heavy bags **and** his school bag. He hated how his sister would pile everything on him. Why does a fifteen year old girl have three heavy bags, you should ask? Well, one is for her clothes since she changes every two to three hours because they get too "old" for her. The second, for all her nineteen or twenty packs of make-up and all her creams for her face, and the third, her normal backpack.

Miranda was a snot-everybody at school knew that. Well, except for her friends. They thought she was perfectly fine. Even though her friends were also snotty, just like her. Should bully people and not get into trouble. Whatever she did bad, or wrong, she could buy it. And, she was the boss of the school. If she said that someone had to do something for her (like homework), you had to do it, or else she would scream. And her scream was always painful, no matter what. She screamed so loud the whole school might be able to hear it. She was spoiled rotten.

"Simon, put the bags in my room. I need to get ready for the party I'm holding tonight!"

"Okay, younger sister," he said painfully.

"Oh, and then, move everything in the living room to the sides of the room," she commanded.

"As you wish," Simon continued.

Miranda headed to the kitchen. She had some "jobs" to do before the party. Well, her "jobs" were talking on the phone, texting, going out on a horse ride with her horse, Starlight Dragon who was Black and had a white star. Practically all the fun stuff. She decided to do the most important ob, which was talking on the phone. She dialed her friend, Chrystelle and waited for her to pick up. As always, Chrystelle picked up.

"Hello, Chrystelle?" she asked.

"Oh, hi. What you doin'?" Chrystelle answered.

"Getting read for the party tonight. Are you going?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, I told you that before."

"Good. Well, Simon is getting ready for it. I'm commanding him to do things. Anyway, could you help me?" she asked.

"Wait, you need help? I thought you don't ever need help-you're rich. Or, have you turned into anti-Miranda?" Chrystelle, dumbly said.

"Sure, I need help. I'm not as smart as you are," Miranda commented.

"Okay, tell me your problem right from the beginning," Chrystelle told her giggling.

"Okay. So today I saw this really handsome and cute guy at lunch. Well, he's about my age and definitely new to the school," she told Chrystelle.

"So?" Chrystelle was confused.

"So... I want to date him," she explained. "Can't you think?"

"Miranda! I finished doing what you asked me to do!" Simon told her entering the kitchen.

"Wait one second. Simon, can't you tell that I'm talking on the phone?" she said. Simon shrugged.

"Ask him out," Chrystelle suggested.

"I can't, I saw him with Bonnie today. They were eating lunch together," Miranda said, annoyed.

"Oh, okay. I'll think of something. Bye, I have to go."

"Yeah, I better. Mom wants me to ride Starlight Dragon and get to know him better. She said that if I don't, I'll get grounded for a week."

"Wow, your mom is strict,: Chrystelle was amazed.

"And she calls it an "expectation" or something. Anyway, bye."

"Bye." Miranda hung up and went to get ready for horseback riding.

***

When Miranda came back from taking a trail ride, she found out a way to get Bonnie out of the way.

"Why would Max want to talk with Bonnie-a loser and a suck up?" Miranda wondered to herself.

Her plan was to have Bonnie ask Max on a date-on a Friday, have Bonnie miss it for a reason she didn't know yet. Well, it **was** a good plan. She just had to come up with a reason for why Bonnie would miss it.

Now that her plan was figured out, it was time to get ready for the party.


End file.
